Omni High School
by supersecretsamurai007
Summary: What happens when you get a bunch of anime characters and put them in one school? I have no idea. Many crossovers! Rating for possible later stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would make sure that there were new episodes in America every single night so that we didn't have to sit in the corner of a room in a fetal position rocking back and forth sucking our thumbs and thinking about past episodes of Inuyasha. Takes huge breath Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
"I always love the first day of school!" Kagome said to Sango as they walked through the school gates.  
  
"Why? I thought you hated school?" Sango replied "I do. But teachers don't give you any homework on the first day of school." "So......" "So we don't have any homework tonight" "So......." "I hate it when you do that." Kagome sighed and looked around to see if she could find her other friends. She quickly spotted Akane, Keiko, and Kaoru.  
  
"C'mon Sango!" Kagome said as she pulled Sango with her to the group.  
  
The girls chatted for a while, when suddenly a trash dumpster went flying straight over them.  
  
"I guess the boys are fighting again" Kagome said. "Honestly, can't they just wait until after school?" Akane said with disgust.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide, Saotome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran straight past the girls. Kenshin ran after Inuyasha screaming "C'mon you two! Can't we try to be peaceful for once?!" and was also followed by Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Men! They didn't even say hello!" Kaoru yelled, specifically at the boys.  
  
Bell rings  
  
Kagome stood and looked around while everyone was going inside.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, are you coming?" Sango asked her  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'll see you in class" Kagome continued looking around. She finally found Inuyasha and ran to meet him.  
  
"Hi Kagome. Where have you been? I didn't see you this morning" Inuyasha said with a puzzled look on his face  
  
"If you hadn't have been running around with the guys, maybe you would've seen me." Her remark made Inuyasha laugh. "I was just kidding Kagome. I saw you. I can always spot your face in a crowd."  
  
Kagome started blushing.  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong?" "Well, uh, I, uh, that is-" Ranma came up behind the two and interrupted Kagome "You know that you're both gonna be late for class if you don't hurry up"  
  
1st Period- English  
  
Kagome arrived to class late, just like Ranma said would happen.  
  
"Who are you?" the teacher said to Kagome as she walked through the door. "I'm Kagome Higurashi" "Oh. Well, go stand in the hall, Higurashi"  
  
Kagome walked backwards out the door and bumped into something, causing her to fall. She expected to fall straight on her .......end, but was caught by none other than  
  
"Inuyasha?" "You really should watch where you're going"  
  
Kagome stood and straightened her skirt. "What are you doing out here?" "I was told to stand in the hall because I was late." "I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's my fault you were late."  
  
They heard a noise from down the hall. It sounded like......giggles.  
  
"Miroku! Cut it out!" Sango said in between giggles. "You know you like it!" Miroku replied  
  
"Quit it you guys! You're makin' me sick!" Inuyasha yelled to them "You're one to talk! What are you two doing?" Miroku asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.  
  
Lunch  
  
"Hey Kagome, I heard you and Inuyasha are a couple now. Is it true?" Keiko asked "What?! Where did you hear that?" "Everyone's talking about it!" "Why?" "Because they have no lives of their own. Omigosh! Inuyasha's coming this way!"  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm leaving you at the edge of your seats and there's nothing you can do about it! Please don't hurt me. 


	2. The Dating Game

A/N: Okay, I know that a lot of people have probably used this idea before, but I wanted to try it too. So there.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome, maybe he'll ask you out to the dance that's coming up!" Keiko squealed.  
  
"Not likely. He'll probably just ask to borrow money or something." Kagome said Inuyasha stopped right next to Kagome. "Um, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Akane sighed. Her mind was full of thoughts at the moment. I want to tell Ranma how I feel, but- "Akane, are you all right?" Kaoru said, interrupting her thoughts "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." "You're thinking about Ranma, aren't you?" "WHAT?! W-what m-makes you s-say that?" "The fact that you keep sighing and stuttering" "I-I'm n-not s-s-stuttering!" "Whatever you say..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Kikyo asked me out to the dance."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. She had wanted to ask Inuyasha out herself, but she didn't have the courage.  
  
"Well, what did you say?" Kagome asked slowly "I told her I'd think about it"  
  
Kagome felt relieved. There was still a chance she could ask him.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to go with her or not. What do you think?" Inuyasha asked "Well, I think you should just follow your heart." "If I wanted an answer like that, I could've watched a Disney movie. Now seriously, what do you think I should say?" "Why are you asking me?" "Because you're my best friend, and I trust you." Is that all he'll ever think of me as? Just best friends? "Just do what you think is right" "INUYASHA, YOU PUNK! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Sanosuke shouted down the hall. "I guess Sano found the writing on his locker. Gotta go!"  
  
End of school- Martial arts club meet  
  
"Akane, you seem to be getting pretty rusty. You haven't hit me once yet" Ranma said as he and Akane sparred "I haven't been practicing lately." Akane said as she swung at him and missed...horribly Ranma suddenly stopped "Okay Akane, what the heck is wrong with you today?"  
  
Akane looked at her feet and blushed. "N-nothing..."  
  
"There has to be something wrong, considering the weird way you're acting today" "T-there's n-nothing wrong!" "Then why do you keep stuttering like that?" "I-I-I-I'm not s-s-s-stuttering!" "You just did, stupid!" Akane looked away and blushed even more "It's just..." "Just what?" "It's nothing you would be interested in..." Ranma walked up to Akane, held her by her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes "Akane, just tell me what's on your mind." Akane was crimson red by now. And that was putting it lightly. "Um...R-Ranma, I, uh, I wanted to see if you'd like to go with me to the dance..."  
  
Cliffhanger! Don't you hate those? Oh well. Anyway, REVIEW! Or else I won't write the next chapter and the fact that you don't know what happens will haunt you FOREVER! 


End file.
